


Talk to me, Doctor

by DoctorxRose4ever



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Human Doctor (Doctor Who)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorxRose4ever/pseuds/DoctorxRose4ever
Summary: we gon be cringy and we have POV'shaha kill us*sue





	1. Before you start...

Here's some things we'd like to mention before you start. Stay with us please.

This is a story created by two people me, Chloe … Gamer_Gurl1001 and my friend, Ashley, ImmaRandomWeirdo on Wattpad  
There's a character that has Selective Mutism and we don't know anyone with it so we have done lots of research to make it as accurate as possible so please take no offence.  
This is fem!reader … sooooooooo … sorry … ? You can change the pronouns if you’re a guy or non-binary……. sorry … again :T

This story mentions war, PTSD, panic attacks, violence, swearing, mental illnesses, maybe racism and sexism (we haven't gotten very far with this) and all that stuff. Also, sex scenes *cough* damnit Ashley *cough cough*

Ashley: *shrugs* needs some spice  
Chloe: I know I know, lets go back to the boring stuff  
Ashley: lets get this over and done with ... yeEt  
Chloe: also, there won't be interruptions like this or any interruptions during the story  
Ashley: except for maybe some little things like this at the end  
Chloe: ... no  
Ashley, but they're great!  
Chloe: the readers will find it annoying  
Ashley, well, let them decide  
Chloe: whatever  
Ashley: or maybe a lil clarification at the end of a chapter, or maybe lil bracket things if its not damaging the ... atmosphere  
Chloe: yeeea...  
Ashley: and maybe the beginning...?  
Chloe: what did I just say 12 lines back?  
Ashley: 13  
Chloe: shutup  
Ashley: mkay

If there's anything that offends you or isn't accurate please let us know. Also, if there's anything that you think could help us with writing or characters let us know too please.

Usual stuff you (should already) know with x Reader stories  
y/n = your name  
f/n = friends name  
e/c = eye colour  
f/c = fav colour  
h/c = hair colour  
h/l = hair length  
u/o = usual outfit

And also thanks for reading this cringy trash! ^w^

Chloe: damnit Ash don’t be negative  
Ashley: I am trash  
Chloe: as you can tell we are weird and not use to this kinda thing


	2. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we gon be cringy and we have POV's 
> 
>  
> 
> haha kill us
> 
> *sue

Your P.O.V  
Running around the busy London street isn’t a good idea. Especially when your late for your parent-teacher meeting. Even more so since you were the teacher and you worked at the Side by Side school in London.   
“shit shit shit shit shit shit” you muttered as you chased some run away pages from the folders you were carrying. You chased them down an alleyway where they stopped at the dead end. You sighed and picked them up and stuffed them into the folder.   
“Hey pretty lady” a rough voice said behind and you froze, you took a deep breath, trying to remember the martial arts you were taught as a kid, but all those years of martial arts left your mind. Slowly you turned around and saw four men blocking your only exit. One of them had a switch knife out. Your mind raced trying to remember something to defend yourself. Slowly the men came towards you and your body acted on it’s instincts.

Third P.O.V  
A man clad in leather was walking down the streets, trying desperately to clear his mind of his horrid past when he heard the scream. Not thinking, he ran towards the sound, down an alleyway. There was a woman on the ground trying to fend off a man while 3 others cheered on. The man in leather didn’t think. He acted on instincts as he ran and threw himself at the attacking men. There was a struggle but when the man stood up he had the attention of the 3 other men, they were slowly advancing on him, threatening him and taking out knives. The blond man that was assaulting the woman was being used as a punching bag by the lady so he concentrated on the 3 tattooed goons. Two of them advanced and he ducked under one, grabbing him by the leg and throwing him at the other, without hesitation he threw a strong right hook into the third’s nose and heard a solid crack. The man with the new broken nose fell back as the rescuer felt someone jump on his back. Blind with panic he jumped backwards and fell heavily on his attacker, then threw his elbow down hitting him in the crotch.   
“Come on!” the guy blond that was being beat up by the lady yelled and ran after one with the broken nose. Then the rest ran out leaving the lady and her rescuer.

Your P.O.V  
You looked over to the man that had come to your rescue.   
“Thank you” you breathed. He looked at you then down at the papers spread along the ground  
“Oh… oh!” you quickly collected the papers, taking some that the short haired man had picked up for you.  
“Thank you, thank you so so much” you gushed and then ran out of the dark alley. For the rest of the day you wished you could have asked for a name or something so you could thank him properly, like a tea or pay him or something.  
~~~  
You were carrying a big box full of school supplies and were on your way out of the school when you got a phone call. Letting out a sigh you set down the box and fished your phone out of your bag.   
“Yeah?” you said into the speaker after picking up  
“Heeeey” you heard f/n answer, you rolled your eyes  
“Not now” you knew that famous tone she always used on you  
“Oh come on, I haven’t even said anything!”   
“that ‘hey’ was all I needed to know” you tried to hide the smile, even though she couldn’t see  
“Well, ignoring that, I was thinking of going to the Big Red with the girls”  
“No” and you hung up, rude, you knew that, but she knew it was a school night and you were in no mood, or state, to go out with your friends. You pick up the box again and start your walk back home, keeping an eye out for danger or, you hoped, that man in leather.  
~~~  
“I swear there are more sTaiRs today!” you panted as you stomped up the stairs at the Powell Estate to your apartment. You saw you were nearly at the top and powered through the last of the stairs. Which wasn’t a good idea because someone was heading down at the same time.  
“Oh!” you nearly fell back down the stairs but regained you balance by grabbing the railing, unfortunately you dropped the box and you watched it bounce down, spilling the contents, you looked up to see who you bumped into and saw it was the man that saved you earlier.  
“Oh, it’s you again! I'm so sorry about that” you say offering a hand to help him up, he shied away and stood up, brushing himself off.  
“Right, sorry about that, and again, thank you for earlier” you smiled, he hesitantly smiled back. After a few awkward seconds you went down the stairs again, picking things up as you went  
“Really, what you did before was amazing, you saved my life! You could’ve just walked past like everyone else did but nope! You’re a kind man…” you got down to the box and dumped your armful of stuff in. You turned around expecting him to be at the top of the stairs but he was gone already.  
“Oh…” you were puzzled, but you shrugged it off and picked up the box and went back up the flight of stairs. You saw the remaining pens and glue sticks all together in a pile and you smiled a bit.  
“Strange, kind man” you said quietly to yourself, picking them up then heading back to your apartment, wondering if you’ll see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter uP!  
> how was it? bad? we know…
> 
> Ashley: we struggled with starting it…  
> Chloe: yeah… we always do tho  
> Ashley: ya, but you struggle with st0pPiNG!  
> Chloe: ahaha yeah, the original was like 2000 word aha  
> Ashley: 1627, I counted (well, Word Doc did but still)  
> Chloe: I thought we weren’t doing this stuff, it’ll ‘ruin the mood’  
> Ashley: hussshhh, let the readers decide


	3. Part 2

The same as yesterday, you wouldn’t stop thinking of that man.  
“Why was he here?” you asked your goldfish. You found yourself confiding in him sometimes, especially at times like these.  
“He’s a strange one, I’ll say that … maybe he lives here? I could … go look for him” You pace in front of the glass bowel.  
“Nah, that’d seem creepy…” you continued the battle in your mind when you finally decided and you grabbed your bag and went out in search for your mysterious man.  
You were wandering around your floor when you saw him carrying a trash bag. He had nearly walked into you, seeming deep in thought.  
"Oh hello" You acted surprise. He jumped back a bit, being brought back from where ever he was to the real world.  
He recognized you and offered a small smile  
"Are you ok? From, uh … the other day?" You asked. He nodded, not really making eye contact.  
"I really want to repay you, after all, you did save my life" He shook his head.  
"...well, can I at least ask for your name?" You asked. There was a glint in his eyes as he nodded. After a few seconds of silence, you realised what he did  
"Oh, oh you’re a funny one. You think your sooo funny" You smiled. His face changed to mock-offence, with a smile playing on his lips.  
"Can you talk?" You wondered aloud, he hasn't spoken a word throughout all the time you've been together. He froze and looked away, embarrassed.  
"Sorry" You apologized  
' _Do you know sign language_?' You showed off your ASL skills  
His eyebrows rose  
' _You know sign language_?' He signed back  
You smiled and nodded. Thankful of finally finding a way to communicate to this stranger.  
' _So, what's your name_?' You moved your hands  
After a few seconds he spelt out 'Christopher'  
“Christopher, well then, Christopher, it’s nice to meet you” you stuck out your hand, but you remembered how he avoided your touch the other day. As you were about to pull it back, he took it carefully. You smiled as you shook hands.  
“I'm y/n” you said as your hands let go.  
‘ _Nice to meet you, y/n_ ’  
“Tea!” you blurted out after a few moments passed “Would you like a cuppa? I mean, it’s the least I can do…” you trailed off. The man in front of you, Christopher, thought about it, then nodded. You smiled gratefully.  
“You will? yes” you quietly cheered and lead him towards your door which wasn’t very far, but he cleared his throat. You turned around and he raised the trash bag. You blushed  
“Of course, yes, sorry, yes, oh how embarrassing” you muttered the last part to yourself. He chuckled.  
You both went down the stairs and disposed the trash.  
Soon you were fixing up a cup of tea as Christopher was in the lounge staring at your fish. “Chris, I can call you Chris right?” you called out, you saw him nod.  
“Right, um, sugar? Any milk?” you asked, he signed back no milk and 2 sugars.  
“Black with 2 sugars, righty-o” you say to yourself and make his tea. You make your way over to the couch he was sitting on, setting the cup on the table in front of him.  
“Name’s Gary, one of my friends named him” you jutted your chin towards your fish that swam in never ending circles. He nodded, taking a sip from his tea.

"So, how long have you known ASL?" Weird question, you knew, but you didn't like the awkward silence.  
' _Since I was a kid_ ' he set down his tea to answer. You nodded and tried to think of more questions  
' _How long have you known it_?' He asked.  
"Oh, um, not really that long, one of my friends is deaf and she taught me ASL. So about 7 or 8 years?" You rambled on.  
"Do you, um do you have a job? Like, uh..." You were really bad at this talking stuff but you didn't know why.  
He shook his head. ' _You_?'  
"Oh, um I work at the Side By Side special school during the day and I take night shifts at the local mall" You replied. He nodded, picking up his cup but it slipped and fell to the ground with a crash, it split in 3 and the tea spilt over the floor.  
' _I'm sorry_ ' his hands fumbled as he tried to apologize.  
"Oh. no, no it's ok" You reassured him as his face flushed with embarrassment. You quickly went to the kitchen to get some paper towels. As you entered the lounge room again you heard the front door shut and Chris was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ashley: oh mi gawd he just LEFT the reader  
> Chloe: stfu your ruining the mood  
> Ashley: 0mG yOuR rUiNinG tHE MO0D


End file.
